


Plane ride

by 1ThatYaoiFanGirl1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ThatYaoiFanGirl1/pseuds/1ThatYaoiFanGirl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou decided to take a plane to see his two friends Kuroo and Kenma but he wouldn't of thought The Grand King would be beside him on this plane flight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plane ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu fic so i apoligize that the characters may be a bit ooc
> 
> But i also apologise if things might not make sense.
> 
> I just love Oihina and i really wanted to write a story about the two of them

I got to my seat and let my head fall back to the neck rest, letting out a sigh of tiredness, I barley got any sleep last night mostly because how excited I was to be going to Tokyo to visit Kenma and Kuroo. I decided to take a plane instead of a train mostly because the train is usually cramped up and there can be some...perverts. Instead of a three-hour train ride it'll only be one hour by taking the plane so that's another plus.

 

I looked out the window seeing it was sunny and no cloud in the sky, so no chance of the plane being delayed. I looked to my right and noticed no one has claimed the seat yet and it's been ten minutes since people could come on the plane. 

 

I decided to take a nap, I got comfortable and let my eyes close, barley five minutes and I heard a thump beside me, I could tell it was a guy by the musky scent coming from him.

 

I didn't open my eyes at all just moved slightly to the window I was beside to not annoy the guy, it was seven in the morning after all and everyone had to be here for five. 

 

After what felt like five minutes I opened my eyes feeling the tiredness dying down, I got off of the warm thing my head was lying on and took a look through the window seeing that the plane was far off the ground, I went and dug into my black hoodie pocket and took my phone out checking the time, looks like I was only asleep for half an hour. I let out a yawn and covered it with my hand feeling saliva on my cheek, I quickly rubbed it off and decided to play on my phone, not even sparing the guy next to me a glance, hearing the music coming from the guys headphones.

 

"Looks like chibi-chan is finally awake." Wait, that voice and only one person ever called me 'chibi-chan' I turned my head seeing it was indeed The Grand King giving his usual smiles.

 

"Grand King!?!" I quietly shouted remembering there were others about and people were sleeping. The Grand King gave me a smirk and closed the volleyball magazine he was reading that seemed to be out a few months ago by the desi-I’m getting side tracked again. He kept that smirk on his face but his eyes were now looking at his phone going to photos, I couldn’t help to look over his arm, curiosity kills the cat.

 

“Achoo!” The pudding hair boy shivered slightly after he sneezed.

 

I felt my face heating up as I saw the picture that the grand king clicked on, I now know what was the thing I was lying on and left most of my drool on, the grand king’s shoulder. The picture was basically the grand king doing a peace sign as a I lay on his shoulder snoring and if you looked very closely you could see a slight pool of drool on the grand king’s shoulder, this though didn’t make me more embarrassed just finding it slightly funny but I bet guilty also, I mean even if the guy was Kageyama’s and my team I still feel sorry that I drooled a pool on his shoulder.

 

“Wow chibi-chan you still haven’t apologizes for getting my shirt all…” the grand king paused for a moment, it looked like he was trying to find a word that would make sense. “Getting my shirt all drolly.” To be honest I would of thought that he would of used a more ‘fancy’ word. I do feel sorry though and my mother has always told me to apologies, but it just had to be the grand kind

 

“Sorry, grand king.” It came out barley as a whisper but the grand king still heard me, sadly. I looked up seeing he was giving me a real smile, he moved his hands grabbing onto his magazine and handing it to me.

 

“Because you were so cute when you apologize I’ll let you read my volleyball magazine, I consider this one to be the best volleyball magazine I’ve ever purchased.” Wait, so this magazine is supposed to be the best one that the grand king has ever bought, knowing the grand king he wouldn’t lie about volleyball. I quickly took a hold of it, being carful because it is the grand king’s property and I wouldn’t want to spend the rest of the flight with an angry grand king.

 

I opened the first page with a smile on my face seeing the introduction of what’s in the magazine; there was a page dedicated to one of my top five favorite volleyball players, how didn’t I got this magazine before? It might have been the time when I didn’t had enough on me and missed it. I read the whole magazine and I couldn’t help to look over the page with one of my favorite volleyball players, but it is the grand king’s property, so I let out a little sigh and closed the magazine and handed it over to the grand king saying, “Thank you for letting me read it, Grand King!” Then getting quite a lot of people telling me to shut up, new record though, it would usually happen ten times on a flight like this.

 

The grand king looked like he was about to say something but the voice of the captain was heard telling everyone that the plane was about to land. I sat up straight checking my seatbelt and smiling to myself, I’ll be seeing Kenma and Kuroo in five minutes! My hands rested on my lap finally feeling excited then tired. “Oi, chibi-chan.” I looked over to the grand king clenching my fist slighting remembering the nickname he gave me, but I didn’t want to get shouted at again so I breathed in and responded with a ‘yes grand kind’. He scanned over me and let in a breath himself. “Do you want the magazine?” My eyes wide at the offer he just made there, I couldn’t help to nod my head, I mean it is the best one I’ve ever read, he slowly brought it towards but when I was going to take it he pulled back with it. He looked down on me, as I was confused and slightly angry, “only if you do one thing for me, chibi-chan.” Aww man, he’s going to ask me to do something imposable and then laugh in my face about it, it could be something easy though, so I won’t know if I don’t ask, right?

 

“What would that be, grand king.” He gave me a grin and brought his head down to my ear, I could feel his breath against my neck, and I could even smell the shampoo in his hair and other products that he used to style it. 

 

“Give me a kiss, one kiss and you can get the magazine.” The grand king is highly joking here, it’s obvious, I looked at him about to say no but he gave me a serious face one that I’ve only seen in rare occasions when I went against him on the court. “I’m being serious here, chibi-chan.”…Well, one little kiss wouldn’t hurt anyone. I quickly looked around the people that could see us were asleep, I quickly leaned for and brushed my lips against his but when I tried to move back his spare hand was on the back of my head pushing me back in making my mouth open in surprise, this gave him the chance to let his tongue go in my mouth. After what felt like an entirety he pulled back licking his lips then smiling, I still couldn’t help to look shock at the grand kings actions, after a few minutes of me being in shock I felt his hands patting my head slightly and handing me the magazine then he stood up grabbing his bag that was on the floor and his carry on and left, it was only then that I noticed everyone had left the plane. 

 

I quickly stood up remembering the magazine holding it tight (not tight enough that I would destroy it), I jumped up to get my carry on and quickly left the plane running past the people, the faster I was the faster I would be to see Kenma and Kuroo. I did find them quickly and we soon whet to Kenma’s house the one that I will be staying at for two weeks. 

 

After I ate I showed them the magazine completely forgetting the kiss till I remembered the magazine, Kenma questioned me why I was blushing but I just made a story up saying how I got screamed on the plane because I was making very loud noises as I read it.

 

Kuroo sat beside me as we looked through it and when we got to the page about the volleyball player a piece of paper felled out, that piece of paper was defiantly not there before, I quickly snatched the piece of paper telling Kurro that my mother probably wrote something embarrassing on it, I passed Kuroo the magazine and opened the piece of paper and couldn’t help to blush at the writing.

 

That was fun, chibi-chan. We should do it again next time ;)

 

Then followed a phone number, probably the grand kings. I just looked at the numbers for a few seconds and without realizing it I was tying the number on my phone and sent a message. Kissing the grand king felt like when I first hit Kageyama’s toss, so I shouldn’t give this chance up right?

 

“Shoyou, you look like a tomato.” Kenma stated it with his usual tone and Kuroo laugh at the statement Kenma made.

 

But I couldn’t help to smile when I saw my phone buzzing and saw a little wink face.


End file.
